


words that poison a child's heart

by wasbandom



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasbandom/pseuds/wasbandom
Summary: „Tyler, this is abuse!“ Josh was kneeling in front of his crying boyfriend, both hands placed on his cheeks, washing away remaining tears.„No, no it's not. She, she is just angry. She doesn't mean it. She doesn't hit me.“Josh sighed.





	words that poison a child's heart

**Author's Note:**

> not native english speaker - I'm sorry for mistakes :-)

„Tyler, this is abuse!“ Josh was kneeling in front of his crying boyfriend, both hands placed on his cheeks, washing away remaining tears. 

„No, no it's not. She, she is just angry. She doesn't mean it. She doesn't hit me.“  
Josh sighed.

„Tyler. Please look at me.“  
Tyler slowly raised his head and made eye contact. Josh could see the heartbreak in his eyes.  
Beautiful doe-eyed eyes he fell in love with in an instant.

„Tyler, only because she doesn't hit you it doesn't mean that it isn't abuse. It's verbal abuse. She hurts you with words that aren't even true.  
You aren't fat, babe. And you certaintly aren't useless. You aren't the reason your parents are divorced.  
You're not a dissapointment.  
You are everything to me.  
I love you, okay? I love you and this will never change. I will always be there for you. If you want to leave home, I'm here for you.“ Josh leaned forward resting his forhead to Tyler's.

Tyler took his boyfriends words in. „I know“ he said and kissed him once, twice.  
„I love you, too.“  
Josh hugged him.  
“It just hurts so much. It hurts so much to know that she hates me. She hates me Josh.“  
Tyler was crying again and Josh couldn't handle it. „She doesn't deserve you.“ he said, his fingers going through Tyler's hair. „You want to sleep here, babe? We can cuddle and I can make you your favourite hot chocolate and we can watch a movie.“ He felt Tyler's nod.

____________

Josh woke up, missing Tyler's warm body against his. The sheets next to him were cold. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. It's three in the morning. „Tyler?“ he asked quietly. He got no response. Josh got up. The light in his bathroom was on. He made his way to the bathroom, knocking on the door. „Babe? Everything alright?“  
No response again, but after a few moments of silence he could hear gagging sounds. He paniced. „Tyler? Please open up!“. He knocked on the door and tried the door handle only to see that the door was open.

He saw him, kneeling down next to the toilet, a finger stucked deep into his throat. He rushed next to him and took his wrists. „Tyler, stop. Please.“ Tyler was crying now. Sobbing. „I'm sorry. I'm just- just so ugly. I'm so ugly, Josh. She is right. She is right. I'm useless. A dissapointment.“ Tyler was rocking back and forth. „Sh-shh please, baby. You're not. Please, Tyler.“ Josh embraced him in a hug. „You have to stop, Tyler.“

„I love you. I love you. I love you.“ It was a mantra. A promise. He would love this boy until he dies. 

He will love him and he would do everything in his power to make him happy again.


End file.
